It was so simple
by Tendencies' Wrath
Summary: So simple that no one ever thought THAT could be the reason for him to be... well, himself. Short Drabble. NatZa, of course.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**It was so simple.**

_(A TW original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

Lucy went to the guild after preparing herself in her apartment; she was sure she had everything she might need in the -obvious- case in which Team Natsu would decide to do a mission out of the blue, in other words, the usual. I said that already, didn't I? I didn't? Good.

She walked towards the guild with her thoughts being centered over the possible job they might end doing or what the possible reward -that she was sure they would not receive- would be, when out of nowhere, a crowd of people, many of the citizens of Magnolia plus some wizards from the guild, passed next to her with no other than Fairy Tail's Titania over them.

Not like she was over them as in terrorizing them or lecturing them, but more like they were carrying her, heck, they had her over a throne of some sort and were taking her with victory cries wherever they went to.

The scarlet haired woman herself was abashed; her body red from embarrassment and her eyes wide as saucers as she let herself, in an obvious shocked state, being parade through the town.

Why? Lucy didn't know, so instead of following the group of people and the woman around town, she headed towards the guild… where most of the people were and where she would surely get some answers.

There was a large crowd there, even larger than the one taking the Titania around the town, so her curiosity grew.

She pushed her way forward, claiming to be a wizard of Fairy Tail to quicken the pace, and when she finally got inside the guild and walked to the middle of where most of her friends were.

She found herself speechless and shocked as the rest of the crowd and her friends.

This wasn't possible.

"Excuse my rudeness, but why are you all staring at me?" Natsu asked as cordially as he could, doing his best to ignore the surprised looks of his friends and the townsfolk to enjoy the tea and cake Erza brought for them both.

He just wanted to enjoy his morning tea in peace after a strenuous night, and morning, of quite enjoyable, and private, activities.

Why was everyone so shocked about that?

Oh, the nerve of these people.

"W-w-what happened…?" Lucy asked to Lisanna, seeing her as the closest one in between the most rational and honest inside the hall.

The white-haired girl tilted her head to the blonde slowly, her eyes still wide in shock.

She just couldn't believe it.

"W-what, Lucy?" She asked, trying to grasp the question, and reality for that matter, again.

"W-what happened to Natsu…? A-and why is he… y-you know…?" Lucy repeated, her eyes returning to the boy that now stood up from his seat in an offended manner and left the building in a rather high-and-mighty manner that was close to harshly.

It didn't suit him at all!

"Keh!" Gajeel answered her, his grin as big as the mane hanging from his head all the way to his back. "The idiot got laid…"

"I-I can't believe it…" Mira, yes, Mira found it hard to speak as well. "…I can't believe _that_ was all it took to make Natsu stop being so… _Natsu._"

"Hahahahahaha!" In the second floor, Gildartz was laughing his ass off together with Laxus, both leaning against each other to prevent a horrible fall to the first floor.

"Hmmm," Makarov looked thoughtful, even if his huge grin said he was enjoying the show as much as the other two. "I always thought it could be _that_… I never believe it was, though."

The eyes of the Celestial Spirit wizard widened in astonishment after she heard all the words said.

Then, that could explain the people taking Erza around the town with victory cries being chanted at their every step… and Natsu, who left the building, acting more like a normal person… or a snotty nobleman.

All it was needed to calm him and get him down to earth was… _that_!?

Seriously!?

**The end.**

* * *

**AN: Seriously though, it should be analyzed carefully, right? What if Natsu's hyperactivity and other weird traits -for a normal human being- are nothing but just side-effects of no one taking care of his... puberty urges? *laughs madly* Oh God! If it's that, then...! *falls off his chair* Ouch!**

***gets up shakily, laughing quietly*  
**

**P-Please, leave a review.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
